Rivetra Nuggets & Dawk Sauce
by FrenchieLeigh
Summary: The Misadventures of the second generation: Levi & Nile's children can't seem to keep their hands off each other to the great distress of their fathers. AU: Post Almost an Earl ONESHOT


**Author's Note: **The idea of Nile babies marrying Levi babies is just.. to entertaining to me.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the official Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan characters.

**Rivetra Nuggets &amp; Dawk Sauce**

The Misadventures of the Second Generation

"Ah…"

Raven curls dripped like ink over the side of a settee, nearly pooling on the rug beneath it. Back arched high, Rebecca Ackerman smiled to herself, eyes closed as a young man pulled down the neckline of her gown with a wicked grin before he dove down, worshipping her body with his mouth.

Her hands found his hair, a bitter espresso that stuck up at odd angles no matter how he tried to tame it, shoving his face into her chest.

"Don't you dare ever stop," she hissed.

"Mmmm, I didn't intend to my darling," he replied, reaching beneath her skirts to unlace her drawers when he froze.

She wasn't wearing any.

He paused, jerking his head up, and staring into her icy cobalt gaze. "Did you intend for us to end up here, Becca?"

She furrowed her brows and frowned, her signature look, inherited from her father. "I always get you right where I want you, Gideon Dawk," she replied factually, "why shouldn't I be prepared?"

Her dominance was breathtaking and he shuddered against her. Of all the children of Lord and Lady Ackerman, Rebecca was the most devious, the most rebellious, the sort of person who knew exactly what she wanted, and how to get it. No, it wasn't that she knew how to get what she wanted, it was that she _took_ what she wanted.

And for the past six months, he had been what she wanted. He prayed it continued.

It wasn't just that at every social function he found himself up her skirts, or on some occasions, at the mercy of _her _mouth on _his_ nether regions, but for the eighteen year old less-confident-than-Rebecca-Ackerman Gideon Dawk, he was completely and utterly entranced by her entire existence.

He called it love.

His sisters—well his four elder sisters didn't know about the scandalous affaire but he supposed they weren't blind to him filling up Rebecca's dance card to a questionable degree or the way his stare lingered a bit longer than was necessary.

_Watch your eyes_, they told him, _Remember who her father is._

It was difficult _not_ to remember who her father was. Lord Ackerman, Levi Ackerman. The Earl of Shiganshina, war hero and father-in-law to the youngest of his sisters, Grace, was not a man to be trifled with.

If Grace could marry Bori Ackerman, the _heir_, why then couldn't he find happiness with Rebecca, the fourth child?

Because Bori had blackmailed his father in order to wed the daughter of his rival, that's why.

But Gideon was not as bold, or as confident, or as reckless as Bori or Rebecca or any of the other Ackerman children for that matter. Gideon Dawk, save his current state, did everything the way it was expected of him. He had little room for social error or missteps. He was the only son, the heir to the dukedom and he would uphold that position with every bit of grace and polish that was expected of him.

But then she would cast him a sultry glance through lowered lids and he was at her absolute mercy.

"I love you," he whispered against her neck, sliding two fingers inside of her and soaking in the hitched breath and low moan that escaped her mouth, despite their need to be silent.

"Yes, you keep telling me that," she panted, digging her fingernails into his nape, the closest of his flesh she could find. His teeth sunk into the place where her shoulder met her neck, a reaction to the pleasurable pain she inflicted upon him, and at the same time she threw her head back and wailed his name, the door to the library opened.

Silence.

"Becca?"

Rebecca closed her eyes and groaned. Fuck. She nudged herself back, keeping Gideon pressed against her stomach, hidden from view, and smiled at the man who had entered the room. Her eldest brother, Bori.

"What."

Bori's wife and Gideon's sister, Grace stood beside him, her eyes wide, perfectly manicured fingers hovering over her lips in surprise.

"I can _smell_ what you're doing," Bori growled, "who is he?"

Rebecca lifted her right hand, wiggling her fingers and grinning. "Can't a girl have some alone time?"

"You're disgusting," he bit off, marching forward. He didn't believe her for a second and there wasn't anything she could do for her lover so she sighed and waited for the inevitable.

Sure enough, as soon as the tall (thought no one knew how _that _happened) gentleman could see over the back of the settee, he practically leapt atop the younger man, slamming him up against the nearest wall by his neck.

Rebecca sighed and smoothed her pale pink skirts.

"You wormy piece of horse shit!" he growled, pinning the hand Gideon had been using to pleasure his sister up beside his head, "in my house, Dawk? _In my house?!_"

His wife, pregnant with their first, put her hand to her heart. "Bori stop!"

Pulling out her case of hair pins, Rebecca sighed. Perhaps she should have been more careful in her brother's house. She supposed it had been a bit disrespectful of her.

Grace pulled on her husband's arm, "Darling please, he's my brother."

"Maybe so," came the curt reply, "but he's got no right touching _my sister_ in such a filthy manner."

Rebecca slid a pin into her hair, beginning to put the curls back in place atop her head. "_Unless_," she said, raising her voice above her brother's protective rage, "said sister demanded it."

All eyes turned to her and she shrugged, unflappable as always. "He's talented," she said.

Grace went pale at the lewd insinuation and swooned. Bori's released his hold on Gideon to catch his wife and the young romantic gasped, holding his neck and staring at the girl who hadn't seemed all that bothered by the situation. She was so cold, icy and cruel.

He worshipped her.

"Have you deflowered my sister."

It was an awkward question and a lie wouldn't get him very far, but he found himself unable to form the truth. Thankfully, his lover was never afraid.

"Yes he has," she sighed, "three months ago, one Sunday morning in my boudoir."

Bori furrowed his brow. "Your boudoir is ladies only."

She shrugged. "We're such good friends, Mama says it's fine."

Grace wasn't surprised at this. Lady Ackerman did have a habit of encouraging her children's love matches.

"Does Lord Ackerman know?" she asked, her voice a delicate breath in the awkward air of the library. She had only come to retrieve a shawl she'd left behind that morning.

Gideon stared at his sister in disbelief. "If Lord Ackerman knew do you think I'd still have my balls!?"

Both Bori and Rebecca shook their heads. No, he wouldn't.

There was silence for a few minutes, each party trying to decide where they went from here. Revealing the events to their parents was something they all silently agreed to be a terrible idea. Both Levi and Nile were getting up in years and didn't need to revisit reasons to dislike each other.

"I am in love with you sister," Gideon offered, his grey eyes hopeful as he straightened, "and I do intend to marry her, if she'll have me."

Was it an official proposal? Grace smiled a maternal smile and even Bori softened his features, his narrow golden eyes relaxing ever so slightly. As protective as he was over his five younger siblings, he was a romantic to the core, a trait inherited from his mother. Of the family, it was only Rebecca who cared nothing for sweetness or sentiment.

"You'd be an idiot to think I'd reject your proposal if you were to do it right," she said, finally sliding the final pin into her hair, "like I'd pass up the opportunity to be duchess to the most talented tongue in the kingdom."

Gideon's face reddened and he ran a hand over his features. This woman would be the death of him.

"I can do it properly," he told her, "but not here."

"Well fine then," she said, standing, "whenever is fine with me. I'm not in a hurry."

Bori swiped the shawl his wife had come in for off the back of a wooden chair, wrapping her in it. "We'll remain silent about this mishap," he said, steering her from the room and away from the second hand embarrassment he knew she felt for her brother.

"Oh and Dawk."

Gideon's head shot up and he stood straighter as he was addressed by the older gentleman. "Yes, sir."

Bori lowered his brow, sending him a threatening glower. "If you're going to fuck my sister, be sure not to disappoint her."

He tossed Rebecca a key and she caught it, grinning. The key to the guest wing; Bori's unspoken blessing.

It wouldn't be fit to use the main halls lest someone with a looser tongue than her brother see the young couple together so she pulled open the door to the servant's passage and stepped inside, quirking a brow at the boy who stood frozen in his place, still digesting the outcome of the events.

The Ackerman family was terrifying.

"Dawk," she snapped, catching his attention when she dangled the key in the air, "aren't you coming with me?"

He took a breath, then grinned. "Always, my darling."


End file.
